


One night.

by fallasthestars



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot, ash wakes up from a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallasthestars/pseuds/fallasthestars
Summary: wherein Ash is just a boy who feels.





	One night.

Banana fish drabble

 

“Look at the camera, baby.”

 

A camera was rolling in front of him, held by a man, his face hooded by a dark shadow. Only his lustful smile was seen. Strong waves of pain hit him as hands roamed everywhere they pleased all over his small, fragile body. His insides were being turned around. He wanted to scream amidst their groans and satisfied ugly faces. He wanted to jerk free from their sweaty arms and legs wrapped around him. He wanted to, but he was nothing but a child, so overpowered by all these large men. He was just Ash: nothing but a pretty, frail child. 

 

A gunshot echoes in the room. And another, and another. The men’s faces turn from desperate grimaces to blank stares as blood dripped down their foreheads. Ash was also a lynx, no longer that child. He was merciless in the face of many. He could hear nothing but gunshots from his fingertips, and screaming incoherent words as they choked in their own blood. He held the gun tightly in his hand.

 

And then the plea of Shorter Wong. His voice was distorted, and his eyes were painfully red. 

 

“Just set me free…”

 

Ash didn't want to, but he couldn't stop his body from moving. 

 

_No._

 

His arms were raising on its own, his hands aiming for his head. 

 

_Don't, please._

 

His finger pulled the trigger. 

 

A loud thump. 

 

***

 

An erratic heartbeat. Sweat. Heavy breathing. Ash woke up that night with troubled eyes, but he also woke up next to Eiji. 

 

“Ash? Are you ok?” Eiji grumbled, his eyes still heavy with sleep. No matter what he said, Eiji’s words were always filled with nothing but sincerity.

 

“Yeah, sorry if I woke you up,” Ash replied in a soft voice.

 

Eiji shook his head with a smile. “It’s not like you to suddenly wake up from your sleep. Why is it that you never wake up when I tell you to?”

 

“It’s not like I woke up on purpose, idiot.” Ash chuckled. “I just did.”

  
  


He didn’t finish his sentence, and he proceeded to stare at the ceiling. Eiji’s expression changed into something filled with worry. He suddenly took notice of his furrowed brows, his dark eyes, and trembling lips despite being faint. Perhaps he was trying to stop it. Eiji could feel his long, deep breaths. After looking at Ash’s face properly, Eiji knew. Without saying anything, he raised his arms, spread them and wrapped it around Ash. 

 

The blonde boy felt warmth, and that was enough for him. The tension from his body melted away and he let himself drown in the boy’s kindness. This was enough, and was so much more than he needed. He didn’t realize it himself, but it was all he truly ever wanted. 

 

“Eiji?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Eiji.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Ash smiled to himself. His accent was still very Japanese, but Ash wouldn’t have preferred otherwise.

 

“Nothing. Your English accent still needs improving,” he mumbled as his eyes began to droop.

 

“Really? That’s all you have to say?” Eiji feigned annoyance. But only slightly. 

 

Eiji didn’t say it out loud, but he realized that beneath this jaded lynx was nothing but a fragile boy still. Beneath all those labels and the strong, intimidating exterior, Ash was only a child who needed affirmation. But Eiji wouldn’t have preferred otherwise.

 

That night they both fell asleep peacefully, far away from all the guilt and problems they carried with them as they were in the temporary bliss of oblivion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 am trying to squeeze out the remaining coffee in my bloodstream so that i can sleep in peace. Read at your own risk.


End file.
